


[EVENT] Lament ☆ The Forgotten Repayment Festival

by revoltrad



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please let Madara experience catharsis for once in his life, for ESO round 2, he deserves to be LOVED fuck you, prompt: madara crying, relationship tags to be added!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoltrad/pseuds/revoltrad
Summary: Event summary: As the year draws to a close, all of the school’s units are busy making preparations for Repayment Festival. All except for one student, who… [End description]Written for Round 2 of ESO 2019, following the prompt: "Madara. crying. Whether it be out of overwhelming happiness or pure misery, I just wanna see some tears because I like to hurt (^: (^: [Preferred ships (if any at all): Chiaki!! Kanata, Leo, Rei, Izumi, Anzu]"





	[EVENT] Lament ☆ The Forgotten Repayment Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's chapter one of the fake event I wrote for Round 2 of ESO. I plan on continuing the fake event, and there will potentially be multiple pairings/routes? I think it would be fun to turn it into a VN, but idk if I'll be able to make that happen on my own. (thinking emoji implied)
> 
> Thank you for checking it out! <3
> 
> (Oh, and btw! If you're interested, I posted the first chapter on webtoons, formatted like the wiki formats events! You can view it [here](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/lament-the-forgotten-repayment-festival/in-the-ashes/viewer?title_no=320697&episode_no=1)!)

**(Location: 3-B Classroom)**  
  
---  
  
**LEO: **Hellooo~! Tsukinaga Leo, coming throuuugh! ☆  
**LEO: **Ugyah?! No one’s here? To think, the one time I come into the classroom, and everyone is already gone…!   
**LEO: **Maybe they’re just busy with their units? Or maybe… wait! It’s a mystery!  
**LEO: **I can feel it, inspiration is here! I’ll make an anthem out of their disappearance…! That way their lives will not have been lost in vain~  
**LEO: **I’ll call it _All My Friends From School Were Abducted by Aliens!_   
**LEO: **Or is that too on the nose? If Sena were here, he’d tell me it’s a dumb name… Stupid Sena! A genius like me doesn’t waste time on stuff like titles!   
**LEO: **Wahaha~! That’s right, that’s right! There’s music to be made! So…!  
**LEO: **(♪♪♪)

**ANZU: **…

**LEO: **(♪♪♪)  
**LEO: **Eh, what was that sound just now…? And by the doorway, there’s a shadow…  
**LEO: **Oh! Anzu, you’re here, you’re here!  
**LEO: **_Ucchuu_~! ☆

**ANZU: **Ucchuu~.

**LEO: **Wahaha, Anzu always responds with the proper greeting! I love you! I could write a thousand songs about this feeling! Right now, I’ll do it right now!  
**LEO: **Oh, but wait, isn’t it rare for Anzu to come around to the third year classrooms? Did you need something?  
**LEO: **As you can see, my classmates have all been abducted, so you’ll have to settle for me!  
**LEO: **Don’t make that face, I’m reliable! They didn’t make me Leader of Knights for nothing, you know?

**ANZU: **…

**LEO: **I see, So 3-B hasn’t been taken away… Agh, damn it! I can’t remember what the song was supposed to go like now…!   
**LEO: **Ah, well, I’ll worry about that later. What was it that you needed, Anzu?  
**LEO: **…

**ANZU: **I just wanted to see if anyone was available to do a small favor for me...

**LEO: **A favor? Yeah, Anzu is probably super busy, since every unit is participating in _Repayment Festival!_   
**LEO: **Oh, there’s a banner you’re looking for? Well, that would have been from a live early in the year, so, that might be why you’ve had such a hard time finding it!  
**LEO: **Where is it? Hm… that’s another mystery--- ugyah?! Why’d you suddenly put a hand over my mouth?! I’ll bite you, you know?! _Garurururu…!_  
**LEO: **Oh, you thought I’d get distracted with composing again? Wahaha, Anzu is so serious! But I said you could rely on me, and I meant it!   
**LEO: **In fact, how about you leave finding the banner to me? You’ve probably got a ton of other things to do. It’ll be nothing for me to dig that old thing up!  
**LEO: **Mhm! I think I might even have a guess where it could be! You’ve searched all the usual places, but I bet Anzu didn’t look there!  
**LEO: **Fufu… ☆ And with that, the Naked King rides again!   
**LEO: **See you later, Anzu! I love you!

**ANZU: **...he left.   
**ANZU: **I wonder if it’s really okay to leave it to him...

**(Location: In the Converted Practice Room)**  
  
---  
  
**LEO: **Let’s see… the banners that Anzu asked me to retrieve are from awhile ago, so they should be waaaay in the back! (humming)

_ (door opens and shuts) _

**???: **Yes.

**LEO: **(?!)  
**LEO: **(Someone came in while I was looking around, and I instinctively hid!?)  
**LEO: **(!!!)  
**LEO: **(Mikejimama! It’s Mikejimama, I should hurry up and come ou---)

**MADARA: **I _ know _ it was my fault. You don’t have to remind me.

**LEO: **(Eh…? From where I’m hiding, I can’t see him very well, but he sounds really upset…)  
**LEO: **(It’s really muffled, so I can’t tell who is on the other end, but he’s talking on the phone?)  
**LEO: **(If I come out now, I’ll just be interrupting… But if I don’t, I’m eavesdropping!)  
**LEO: **(Agh! No matter what I do, it’s incredibly awkward!)

**MADARA: **I already told you that I’m not getting involved.   
**MADARA: **I don’t plan on interfering. I’ll lend my support if it’s needed, but I won’t go any further than that.

**LEO: **(What is he talking about…?)

**MADARA: **Stop telling me what to do!

**LEO: **(Ah, he yelled so suddenly! I was afraid he might have heard me jump…)

**MADARA: **I’m sorry. I understand, it won’t happen again, Father.

**LEO: **(Father…? Is that Mikejimama’s dad on the other end...?)

**MADARA: **Yeah. Bye.

**LEO: **(He hung up…)  
**LEO: **(I don’t understand, but he’s not really acting like the usual Mikejimama at all? I wonder if he’s okay, I should---)  
**LEO: **(He suddenly yelled like some sort of animal?!)  
**LEO: **(And that clatter… did Mama throw his phone?)  
**LEO: **(I’m really worried, now… What should I do?!)

**MADARA: ** _Why...?_

**LEO: **(?!)  
**LEO: **(His voice--- it’s twisted, like an out of tune instrument…?)  
**LEO: **(Is he…)   
**LEO: **(Is Mama... crying?)

**MADARA: ** _I tried so hard, so why…?_  
**MADARA: ** _ Everything always breaks…  
_ **MADARA: **_No matter what I do to try and protect it, it always breaks apart in my hands._

**LEO: **(........)

**MADARA: ** _It’s lonely. It’s lonely and it hurts so much..._  
**MADARA: ** _ Because I’m like this, I have no right to complain… but even so…   
_ **MADARA: **_I don’t want to be alone..._

**LEO: **(........)

**(One hour later)**  
  
---  
  
**LEO: **…  
**LEO: **After that, Mikejimama seemed to calm himself down, and he left the converted storage room…  
**LEO: **The whole time, I didn’t come out. I didn’t say anything at all.  
**LEO: **He’s always smiling, and laughing along with everyone else, so I didn’t notice it… but that’s probably because he didn’t want me to notice, isn’t it?  
**LEO: **I’ve been so stupid. That time, when I was on the verge of giving up, Mama was the one who saved me…

> _“His stats as a human are too high. That can also cause him suffering--- and I understand that pain._   
_ That’s why we became friends._   
_ He took care of me, helped me, and loved me, but I haven’t given back for that. We’re equal friends; I want to do something for Mama’s sake too.”_

**LEO: **That’s what I said…  
**LEO: **But the year is almost over, and I’ve done nothing.  
**LEO: **I know what it feels like to be “on the other side.” But I’m lucky; I found Knights, and a place to call home with my friends. Even the Oddballs can more or less say that.  
**LEO: **No, even that Blockhead Emperor has found somewhere to belong. But Mama… Madara doesn’t have unit mates.   
**LEO: **Lately we’ve all been so busy with Repayment Festival, but for Mama…  
**LEO: **Is anyone even planning to “repay” him?  
**LEO: **I’m disgusted with myself.  
**LEO: **All this time, we’ve been living our lives to their fullest potential, but no matter how I think about it, Mama has never…  
**LEO: **He’s always just been supporting everyone else, never asking for much in return, holding back. I thought he was happy, living like that, but... What an idiot! Stupid, stupid Mikejimama!  
**LEO: **…  
**LEO: **I say that, but the person I _truly_ hate is myself. How could I, someone so close to him, not notice how much pain he is in? When I also understand that pain…  
**LEO: **I have to do something.  
**LEO: **I won’t let things end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see a particular route, please leave some feedback either in the comments, or by contacting me on twitter!! [@madarakanata](https://twitter.com/madarakanata)


End file.
